reportagenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Wolfgang Bretholz
Wolfgang Henry Bretholz, Pseudonyme: Walther Bartz und Otto Olm''Hans-Albert Walter: ''Deutsche Exilpresse 1933-1950, Bd. 2, S. 19. (* 28. August 1904 in Brünn, Mähren; † 31. August 1969 in Lausanne) war ein deutsch-schweizerischer Journalist. Leben und Wirken Jugend und Weimarer Republik Bretholz wuchs in der zu Österreich gehörenden Stadt Brünn auf. Sein Vater war der Historiker und Landesarchivdirektor Berthold Bretholz. Nach dem Besuch der Volksschule und des Gymnasiums in Brünn studierte Bretholz Rechtswissenschaften in Berlin und Leipzig. 1925 promovierte er an der Universität Leipzig mit einer Arbeit zum Presserecht zum Dr. jur. Von 1925 bis 1927 war Bretholz Redakteur der Dresdner Neuesten Nachrichten, dann von 1927 bis 1929 Redakteur der Braunschweiger Neuesten Nachrichten. 1929 siedelte er als Redakteur für die Wochenschrift Das Tage-Buch nach Berlin über. Im August 1931 wurde er von Theodor Wolff als Ressortleiter für Innenpolitik zum Berliner Tageblatt geholt. Als Verfasser anti-nationalsozialistischer Artikel war Bretholz den Nationalsozialisten besonders verhasst. In der Nacht des Reichstagsbrandes veranlasste Bretholz Wolff zur Flucht, nachdem er Wolffs Namen auf einer Verhaftungsliste von nationalsozialistisch gesinnten Redakteuren des Hauses Mosse entdeckt hatte. Bretholz brachte den noch zögernden Wolff wenige Stunden vor dem Eintreffen des für diesen bestimmten Verhaftungskommandos zum Bahnhof. Der von Bretholz verfasste Leitartikel „März 1933“ führte zum Verbot der Zeitung, was Bretholz zur Flucht aus Deutschland veranlasste. Exil und Zweiter Weltkrieg Im Exil fand Bretholz zunächst ein Auskommen in Prag, wo er zusammen mit Paul Cassirer die Zeitung Prager Mittag gründete, für die unter anderem Adalbert Spann und K E Winter als Mitarbeiter gewonnen werden konnten. Anschließend war Bretholz von 1935 bis 1939 als Redakteur für die Prager Presse tätig. Seit 1937 war er zudem Korrespondent für die Schweizer National-Zeitung. Bretholz war einer der ersten oppositionellen Exilanten, die ausgebürgert wurden: Der Reichsanzeiger gab seine Ausbürgerung in der Ausbürgerungsliste Nr. 2 von 1934 unter Platz 5 neben den Ausbürgerungen von Johannes R. Becher (Nr. 1), Albert Einstein (Nr. 9) und Oskar Maria Graf (Nr. 11) bekannt. Am 30. November 1938 folgte die Aberkennung seines Doktortitels durch die juristische Fakultät der Universität Leipzig.Thomas Henne: Die Aberkennung von Doktorgraden an der Juristenfakultät der Universität Leipzig 1933-1945, 2007, S. 78. Kurz vor der Errichtung des Protektorates Böhmen und Mähren floh Bretholz im März 1939 nach Polen. Dort arbeitete er als Berichterstatter für Schweizer und schwedische Zeitungen. Der Ausbruch des Zweiten Weltkrieges zwang ihn, zunächst nach Ost-Polen zu gehen, wo er kurzzeitig interniert wurde und wo er einige der wenigen existierenden Zeitungsberichte über die Anfänge der sowjetischen Verwaltung der östlich der Curzon-Linie gelegenen Gebiete in den Jahren 1939 bis 1941 verfasste. Von dort reiste Bretholz zunächst nach Rumänien. 1940 ging Bretholz in die Türkei. Seit 1944 berichtete er aus Bulgarien. Seit 1948 lebte er dauerhaft in der Schweiz, die ihn bereits in den 1930er Jahren naturalisiert hatte. Für die deutsche Presse war er nach 1950 unter anderem als „diplomatischer Korrespondent“ der Welt am Sonntag tätig. Politisch vertrat er zu dieser Zeit konservative Ansichten: So wetterte er gegen die „unverbesserlichen Illusionisten der Entspannung“ und den Atomsperrvertrag und kritisierte „radikale Unruhestifter“ an deutschen Universitäten. Späte Lebensjahre In der Nachkriegszeit veröffentlichte Bretholz außerdem eine Reihe von Büchern, die sich autobiographischen Erlebnissen und verschiedenen Fragen der Weltpolitik widmeten. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit erntete er mit dem Buch Aufstand der Araber, das ein amerikanischer Kritiker als beeindruckende Arbeit lobte: „''impressive in its scope, in the detail of its commentary and, not least of all, in its size''“.Council of Middle Eastern Affairs: '' Middle Eastern Affairs'', Bd. 14, 1963, S. 152. Rezeption Bretholz, dessen Schreibstil dem Nachruf im Spiegel zufolge vom „k. u. k. Couleur“ seiner Herkunft aus dem habsburgischen Mähren geprägt war,Der Spiegel vom 8. September 1969 [http://www.spiegel.de/spiegel/print/d-45522319.html Gestorben Wolfgang Bretholz], S. 200. starb 1969, bereits seit Jahren krank, in einem Schweizer Kantonshospital. Sein letztes Buch, eine Biografie seines Mentors Wolff, kam nicht über eine Vorstudie hinaus. Zu Bretholzs schriftstellerischen Arbeiten finden sich überwiegend ausgesprochen positive Einschätzungen: Konrad Adenauer fand Bretholzs Artikel über fremde Länder beispielsweise, dem Spiegel zufolge, „besser als alle Krimis“. Der Amerikaner John Calhoun Merrill kennzeichnete ihn 1968 mit dem Hinweis „''Bretholz … is generally recognized as one of the best writers on international affairs in Europe.“John Calhoun Merrill: ''The Elite Press. Great Newspapers of the World, 1968, S. 208. Und der Historiker Walther Hofer charakterisierte Bretholz mit den Worten: „ein glänzender Journalist, überzeugter Demokrat und unbeugsamer Gegner der Nationalsozialisten“Walther Hofer: Hitler, der Westen und die Schweiz. 1936-1945, 2001, S. 411. Schriften Buchveröffentlichungen * Das System der pressrechtlichen Verantwortlichkeit. Grundlagen für eine Neuregelung der deutschen Pressgesetzgebung, 1926. (Dissertation) * Ich sah sie stürzen. Bericht über die Ereignisse in Ost- und Südosteuropa in den Jahren 1944-48, München 1955. * Aufstand der Araber, München 1960. Aufsätze * „The Soviet Union and the German Question“, in: Bulletin, Bd. 11, April 1964, 6-7. Zeitungsartikel (Auswahl) * „Der Weg ins Dunkle", in: Berliner Tageblatt vom 31. Mai 1932, * „Im Namen der Freiheit“, in: Berliner Tageblatt Nr. 108 vom 4. März 1933. * „Volksdemokratien in der Krise“, in: Die Welt vom 15., 16., 17. und 20. Januar 1953. Literatur * Wilhelm Sternfeld, Eva Tiedemann: Deutsche Exilliteratur 1933–1945. Eine Bio-Bibliographie. Vorw. von Hanns Wilhelm Eppelsheimer, Schneider, Heidelberg/Darmstadt, 1962 Weblinks * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Journalist (Schweiz) Kategorie:Emigrant aus dem Deutschen Reich zur Zeit des Nationalsozialismus Kategorie:Schweizer Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Österreicher Kategorie:Geboren 1904 Kategorie:Gestorben 1969 Kategorie:Mann